


Whiskey’s Fine but Harvey’s Quicker - ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim has darkness and anger inside of him. He's drinking to numb them and forget.





	Whiskey’s Fine but Harvey’s Quicker - ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Ozzy Osborne's "Suicide Solution". Because- Ozzy! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own but feel free to point any out so I can fix them. All comments, suggestions, kudos, criticisms welcome.
> 
> To my whiskey and my "one", my wife!

**Whiskey’s Fine but Harvey’s Quicker**

He never thought of himself as a big drinker, but Gotham had slowly turned him into one. Making him want to forget, not to feel, not to be angry and not to care how his life was imploding around him.  Certainly, the job contributed; long hours, meager salary, no holidays off, on call twenty-four-seven, bad food, and seeing humanity at its worst daily; didn’t put him in the best frame of mind.  It was difficult to form and maintain lasting relationships of any kind when he couldn’t flip the switch from cop to civilian at the drop of a hat. The women in his life accused him of being married to the job, loving working more than he could ever love them. He didn’t talk about his feelings, he didn’t ask for help, and he didn’t ultimately fit their exterior view of what he should be to them in every manner under the sun. Eventually they grew tired of waiting for him and left, always at the door accusing him of being the one that walked away first.  Barbara, Lee, and there was bound to be a third, fourth, fifth and so forth. He was doomed to be forever unmarried, unloved and unnecessary anywhere but at the GCPD.

 

Jim had learned long ago to depend upon himself, and only himself for support at the tender age of ten.  His father Peter had been in a fatal car crash; Jim had been in the car with him and had nightmares of that night off and on ever since.  Now there was the distinct possibility that the accident had been intentional designed to kill Peter Gordon. Jim’s Uncle Frank had planted the horrible seed only seconds before he took his own life; to protect Jim he had said; but Jim wasn’t certain that he believed him, believed any of The Court of Owls nonsense. Secret Gotham societies that control everything from who was the mayor to the crime bosses on the streets sounded like a fantastical crock of shit. Yet there were niggling doubts and Jim would piece them together one day and get to the truth.

 

Today was not that day. Today he was drinking in a dive bar hoping that someone would eventually throw a punch at him. Jim Gordon was angry every second, of every waking moment, and there were few ways in which he could safely express that darkness tinged fury. Drinking didn’t cure the ills that caused his anger, but it numbed the darkness twisting and churning inside of it. Drinking made him happy at first; tipsy, expressive and cuddly. Yet the more he drank the further away he got from that other person he didn’t recognize from his former ten-year-old self, and the closer he grew to the anger within. Drinking was never an answer to a problem, but it occupied him long enough to inebriate himself past anything but sleeping it off. He had learned from an Irishman how to drink and while most people would curse Harvey Bullock for imparting such a skill, Jim was grateful.

 

Jim was grateful to Harvey.  Jim loved Harvey as a best friend, partner, brother and something he couldn’t quite find a name for yet. However, his passion was immense and he knew what he felt was earth shattering even if it didn’t have a name.  Harvey Bullock had disappointed Jim, but he had never; ever; not been there when Jim needed him. Harvey was reliable, constant, steadfast and ten other adjectives that meant the same thing. Harvey was all of those and more. Harvey made Gotham seem a little less harsh in the daylight, and reminded Jim that he could make it through the nights. Harvey was trying to be a better cop for the city; a better man for himself; and the best friend he could be to Jim. How could Jim thank him for something so vast? How could he find the words to express just what Harvey meant to him when there were no words accurate enough?

 

Harvey was never why Jim drank; he was only there to help him stumble home to bed.  Harvey was something good in a cesspool of shit. Jim decided that if everyone had their own Harvey Bullock that the world would be a much better place. For now, he had the monopoly on such people and he was thankful. The darkness didn’t like Harvey though; neither did his anger. The darkness; while not afraid of Harvey; continually shied away from the surface whenever Harvey was around Jim. The darkness lay dormant and waited until Jim was alone. As for his anger, one smile from Harvey; one joke; and it was completely dismantled and harmless; defused as if by magic. Harvey was the only one that could break through his fugue state of fury and bring him back to the moment outside of himself. His voice, his presence, his very touch jolting Jim back to himself and control.

 

Tonight, Jim drank because he wanted to forget, not to feel, not to be angry and not to care how his life was imploding around him. Feeling the warmth of a large hand as it grabbed his shoulder Jim had to smirk a little.  He should have known it would come to this, that he would know.

 

Harvey was here.

 

“Hey Partner.” Harvey sat down on the bar stool to Jim’s right and squeezed the younger male’s shoulder. “Fancy meeting you here.” It was the closest bar to the precinct and therefore not much of a stretch of belief at all. “Buy a thirsty Irishman a drink?”

 

Jim flagged the bartender with a quick hand and a double whiskey was placed before both men in short order. Jim put a fifty-dollar bill on the bar and the bartender nodded in understanding.  Jim put the rest of his money clip away and looked at Harvey.

 

“Yeah, imagine that. I’m here.”

 

“Another shitty day, goes without saying.” Harvey took off his hat and set it down upon the bar before picking up his whiskey tumbler.

 

“Then why say it?”

 

Harvey paused with the glass just two inches from his mouth. “Waxing poetic?”

 

Jim chuckled and shook his head, reaching for his own glass. “You and me both, Brother.” He toasted Harvey and downed the contents before placing the tumbler back down on the bar and tapping it lightly. The bartender was there with a two-finger refill, before wandering off to another customer.

 

Harvey placed his glass; which was only down by one sip; upon the bar.  “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well then, let’s fucking drink.”

 

“To fucking drinking.” Jim parroted raising his glass once more. This time he only drank half. He grimaced a little at the burn and looked at Harvey, leaning towards him to speak softly in his ear.  “Unless you’d rather fuck me until I feel something real.”

 

Harvey blinked rapidly, turning to fully look at Jim; see him; as he was utterly taken aback by his offer. Dumbly Harvey shook his head as if that would put the words in some other order that would make sense to him.  “Are you, **serious**?”  He felt stupid asking but he was completely nonplused.

 

Jim patted Harvey’s shoulder as he withdrew and held Harvey’s gaze. “When do I ever tell jokes? Pull pranks? Or anything of that nature?”

 

Harvey arched an eyebrow in consideration then downed the rest of his drink. He re-met Jim’s stare and replied, “Yours or mine?”

 

The urge to laugh lodged heavily within Jim’s throat and he almost couldn’t believe that Harvey had agreed. Yet he had.  “Mine.” Jim rose surprisingly steady from the bar stool and motioned to the bartender to cash him out. Harvey stood as well and grabbed for his hat while Jim tipped the bartender and put the rest into his money clip. Jim then followed Harvey out of the bar onto the sidewalk.

 

Harvey’s car was just up the block and the two rode in silence to Jim’s apartment building. Harvey killed the engine and rubbed a hand down his face before looking at Jim’s profile. “Are you- “

 

“I’m sure.” Jim snapped cutting off any further inquiries from his partner. Jim looked at Harvey just to drive the point home. “Let’s go.” Jim reached for the door handle and Harvey followed suit and soon enough the two were in the elevator waiting to be let out on Jim’s floor. Of the numerous times that Harvey had ever been over to Jim’s flat; and there actually weren’t that many as they usually were hanging out at Harvey’s; he couldn’t remember ever feeling so nervous. Then again, he had never gone over to Jim’s with the intent of having sex with him.

 

Once inside the door and it was closed, Jim grabbed Harvey by the lapels of his suit jacket and spun him to push his back against the door. Jim then forced his body against Harvey’s, one hand in his hair, the other burrowing between them to latch on to Harvey’s groin.  “Whoa! Whoa there Jimmy- “

 

“Don’t call me **that**.”

 

“I know.” Harvey apologized and reached between them to take Jim’s wrist in his hand and pull him away from his crotch. “What do you say about making this a little more civilized. Less like a sexual assault and more of consenting adult situation?” He placed Jim’s hand against his chest. “I’m not saying no here, I just want a little _give_ and take. All right?” Harvey held Jim’s gaze in the darkness of the entry way and rested one hand upon his hip, the opposite cradled his left cheek in his palm. “Let me make take care of you, okay? Yeah?”

 

Jim’s heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest but he managed to nod twice and then find his voice. “Yeah.”

 

“C’mere.” Harvey leaned forward a little, still pressing their bodies together but moved to hold Jim’s hand to his heart and the other he left upon Jim’s face as they met half way through for a kiss.  Jim was passionate but Harvey remained steadfastly gentle and at a moderate pace. Soon Jim was able to synch himself with his partner and the kiss evolved into tongues sliding together, lips rubbing and hands pulling the other closer.  Somewhat breathless Harvey severed the kiss, looked into Jim’s face, and saw wonder in his expression. “See? Much better. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you just like you want me too.”

 

Jim pressed his forehead the three inches up to lean it against Harvey’s and exhaled a shaky sigh. “I know you will.” Jim surrendered his heart beat slowing somewhat as the tension in his muscles began to lessen by degrees. The hands linked on Harvey’s chest Jim withdrew and tugged Harvey gently after him as he led him to the bedroom. Once there they began kissing once more and undressing one another and themselves. By the time they were in bed, Harvey beside Jim, the younger male was shaking from head to toe.

 

“Hey, it’s all right.” Harvey assured stroking Jim’s face and side. “We don’t- “

 

“That’s not why I’m shaking.” Jim stated holding strict eye contact. “I **want** to do this. I **want** it _so much_ I can’t,” Jim faltered for a few seconds and finished with. “I just can’t wait any longer.”

 

Harvey kissed Jim and stroked a thumb up his cheek bone and pressed his forehead to Jim’s as was their greatest sign of affection. “I’ve got your back.” He whispered moving to roll more on top of Jim.  Jim snagged the small bottle of lube he kept under the secondary pillow and pushed it into Harvey’s hand. He nodded and shifted until his legs were spread.

 

Harvey popped the cap open and held out his own hand. Trusting, Harvey placed a generous amount of lubrication onto Jim’s hand. Seconds later he moaned, feeling Jim’s hand begin to stroke his cock to spread the lube upon it. Breathless Harvey placed a bit of lubrication onto two fingers and maneuvered between Jim’s legs, the younger detective raising his hips instinctively to make it easier for Harvey to wet his hole. Jim moaned as one of Harvey’s fingers breached him enough to apply some of the lube inside of him. Jim wiped his hand on the blanket and Harvey followed suit grinning down at his soon to be lover.

 

“Please.” Jim requested pulling his legs up a little and slotting them around Harvey’s hips. Harvey reassured Jim with a kiss and used a hand to line himself up with Jim’s hole before slowly breaching the ring of muscle with the head of his cock. Jim arched his back and relaxed, breathing as he allowed the cock inside of him, gaze locked with Harvey’s nearly the entire time. This was what he wanted; needed; and Harvey was the only person in the world that could give it to him.

 

Harvey used as consistent forward momentum as he could but Jim was tight, opening slowly around him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his partner. Jim however, appeared to be just fine and finally Harvey managed to seat himself completely within the younger male. They kissed, and for a moment stared into one another’s eyes before Jim nodded once in indication and Harvey began to thrust slow and deeply into him.  Over the course of a few minutes he increased the force by degrees and Jim responded favorably the entire way. Harvey had never had anyone allow him to open them rectally upon his cock without fingering as preparation, but this was what Jim wanted and by god he was going to give it to him.

 

Jim moaned, arching his body and holding Harvey against him with his legs and arms. They kissed impassioned by their coupling and Jim’s hands wandered and touched Harvey while he was fucked. His eyes were lust blown and wide and a litany of encouragement was pouring out of him, until abruptly he stopped.

 

“Wait, wait, stop!”

 

Harvey froze, concern exploding across his features. “What? Did I hurt you? Are you okay? What?”

 

Jim laughed a little. “I’m fine. It’s okay. I just want to change positions so you can really get some leverage, that’s all.”

 

“You scared the shit outta me!” Harvey reprimanded in his usual shout of dismay and cursed before withdrawing slowly from inside Jim. “What position do you want?”

 

“All fours.” Jim informed with a grin.  “If you don’t mind not being able to stare at my face for a little while that is.” He winked and Harvey cursed him.

 

“You said you didn’t joke.” He groused.

 

Jim’s smile grew. “I didn’t say I never _tease_ , did I?”

 

“Semantics you bastard.” Harvey exhaled with a slight laugh at the end. He rolled away and off Jim and ended up standing beside the bed. Jim quickly got into position in front of him. Harvey gently stroked Jim’s hips bringing him closer to the edge of the bed within his reach. “Why’d you say that anyway?” Harvey hoped his voice didn’t betray his nervousness.

 

“Because you stare at me sometimes.”  Jim said glancing back over his right shoulder. “Do you think I’ve never noticed?”

 

“Just, shut up.” Harvey chuckled giving one of Jim’s ass cheeks a slight smack. Jim tensed and then laughed as well.

 

“ _Nice_. Should I call you Daddy now?”

 

“We’ll discuss endearments later.” Harvey informed licking his lips and raising his cock to be level with Jim’s entrance. “Right now, I’ve got to take care of you.” He stroked one hand down Jim’s lower spine while he used the other to support his cock until it was sheathed enough inside of Jim that he no longer needed too. Once his hand was free both moved to rest upon Jim’s hips. It didn’t take long for Harvey to reach his former rhythm and all mirth had vanished as he grunted and Jim moaned. Before long both were coated in perspiration and panting together in exertion.

 

“More! Harvey. _Please_. **Fuck** me.” Jim encouraged and Harvey worked to deliver in performance.

 

Harvey was using everything in his arsenal of experience not to come but it was growing increasingly difficult. Jim was so tight around him, the sight of him taking Harvey’s cock so easily inside; the noises he was making and words he was panting; all of it was creating a perfect storm that Harvey was having to fight against just to prolong the exchange. Jim said he wanted to feel something and Harvey was determined to make him feel the head of his cock in the back of his throat, locked as they were.  When the inevitable occurred, it was Jim that went over into the abyss of orgasm first, followed close behind by Harvey. Jim felt his entire body open and explode outward as he came, every fiber in his being erupting to life. He felt whole; connected to Harvey in a way that he never realized was possible and it was overwhelming for him. Tears spilled from his gaze and he collapsed shoulders first onto the mattress, head in his hands before him, and floated on the euphoric high while behind him Harvey grappled with a recovery of his own.

 

Harvey was convinced he blacked out for several seconds but when he came back to his body he was amid one of the best orgasms of his life. He gently pulled out of Jim when it was over, nearly stumbling back a step or two before grabbing for the mattress so he could sit down.  Dizzy, Harvey lay down next, moving to reach for Jim and pull him close, pressing his chest to the younger male’s back.

 

“S’okay. Come here.” He murmured and wrapped himself around Jim. For his part, Jim complied willingly and held Harvey’s arms to him with his own. He kissed the palms and fingertips, face wet with tears.

 

Jim felt Harvey tense and before the older male could say anything or grow even more concerned he assured him, “I’m not hurt.  I just feel too good.”

 

While Harvey wasn’t certain such a state could be achieved within Jim, it was a pleasant surprise to hear. He kissed the back of Jim’s neck and burrowed his nose into Jim’s sweat dampened hair, placing kisses there as well.  “I’ve got you.” He assured and relaxed around his lover.

 

An hour or so later when they awoke they had sex again, this time it was far less frenzied and there was more exploration and mapping out of one another’s bodies. Jim returned the favor to Harvey, only the action was gentle and not fevered as he had wanted for himself. They gave one another orgasms; dry and not; off and on until dawn when they lay in a sticky heap, Harvey upon his back and Jim curled up at his side, head resting upon Harvey’s left shoulder and chest.

 

“I think you killed me. But what a way to go.”

 

Jim grunted instead of laughed and hugged Harvey tighter with his left arm which was slung across his lover’s body. “Thank you.”

 

“Any time.” Harvey vowed stroking Jim’s hair with the fingertips of his right hand. “Just promise me that you’ll ask again.”

 

“I promise.” Jim rubbed his cheek lightly over Harvey’s nipple eliciting a slight reaction out of him; a favorable one. “I needed this.” Harvey listened resisting the urge to deflect with humor to lighten the mood. Jim wanted to talk so Harvey was going to permit him too. “I _needed_ **you**.”

 

“You have me.”

 

“Yeah.” Jim agreed whole heartedly. “I do.” He lifted his head and met Harvey’s gaze. “I’m not saying we should take an add out in the Gotham Gazette announcing we’re together or anything, but I’m not gonna hide it if people ask.”

 

Harvey gently pushed Jim’s head back down with a hand. “I’m not picking out rings yet, but we’ll see in a couple of months.”

 

Jim placed a kiss upon Harvey’s chest and closed his eyes. “I’m just telling you I won’t shy away from this. Whatever it is or becomes. That’s all Harvey.”

 

“Copy that.” Harvey teased of Jim’s use of the phrase. He placed a kiss upon the top of Jim’s head. “Go to sleep. I need a few hours before we haul our asses into work.”  Jim’s ass was going to be a little sore but he welcomed that particular challenge.

 

Whiskey was fine, but Harvey was far, far better.


End file.
